Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Discussion Dude, Why do you wanna delete my post? Too Many MC10 Pages There are three pages for Madness Combat 10! There's Madness Combat 10, there's Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, and there's Madness Combat 10 Pre-Release! I think this is a problem. Personally, I say Madness Combat 10: Abrogation should stay, since it is the most complete. That's my opinion. SpaghettiGuy3 19:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I was the orignal creator for Madness Combat 10: Abrogation page but orignally named it Madness Combat 10: Abrogation is cool. I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) just get rid of the pre-release its useless and madness combat 10 has nothing keep MC10 abrogation and get rid of everything else 09:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC)HTFfan Cake Quest Recently,I made a page for the animation The Cake Quest.I've worked pretty hard and watched the animation several times over to make it.I don't see why it's been made a candidate for deletion.No pictures?That's a dumb reason,anybody could just edit one in.No permission to do so? IT'S A WIKI.What exactly is the reason that it should be deleted? The reason why is because although this wiki accepts articles for Madness Combat tributes, it will only accept articles for tribute series. Not single animations standing alone. If you have a problem, go talk to Tyrant Hero about it. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 01:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fan Characters Useless page since we have another wiki devoted to original characters. Should we instead slap a redirect on that page to the other wiki? Clifftybonbons 17:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Why is Eminence up for Deletion? It is a character Krinkels made and maintains the account for on newgrounds and is like a way to get information out for Madness Combat 11. If it's due to the page layout. Then please explain how I can make it better. Don't just mark it for deletion. 18:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you know that Krinkels controls the account? Almost everything I see on the page leads me to believe he does not. Especially the 'art' section and even the avatar of the character. The head is located too far to the right and the hands are too far down (which are anatomy errors that many fans make). Also, Krinkels would not re-use pre-existing sprites to create a new character. The character is the body of an A.T.P. engineer and a blank head with the bi-techs from Project Nexus. Also, he refers to Jesus as 'Jebus', and Krinkels almost never refers to him by that nickname. To me, he is a fan made character of speculation, and is not related to any Tribute series. Therefore I marked it for deletion. I will contact Krinkels about TheHigherPowers account. Until then the page remains on the edge of existence. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 19:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings.. this is the Wikia account for Eminence.. to avoid any further confusion.. I can tell you that I am not Krinkels... I created the account for the express purpose of publishing the non-canon madness comics I am drawing... The Eminence is indeed a Fan Character.. and when Krinkels labeled -E in Madness 7.5.. it probably didn't mean anything at all.. While it could be someone he has in store for a potential new Madness or new Project Nexus Episode... I can tell you that this character has strictly nothing to do with whatever Krinkels has in store. I apoligize for the inconvieniece I might have caused. I won't mind if you delete it either. Good Day. The Eminence (talk) 20:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank ya for being so polite. I understand fans getting exited about '-E' but yea, I believe that was just short for 'engineer', as in A.T.P. engineer since it has been noted several times that they possess leadership skills. Thanks for at least addressing the problem, and unfortunatly I will delete the page, but if you so desire you may move it to the Madness OC Wiki where all fan characters are accepted. Just here, unless your character is directly tied to a tribute series, popular animation, or existing article of sorts, it doesn't belong. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 20:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Softball Bat: Don't delete this page, as it said, it may show up in the future, and deleting it would make more work for later, so save people the work and don't delete it. Blaze Anderson (talk) 09:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Chatbuddy Chatbuddy should be kept on the wiki because s''ome people are curious of what it is, and that's what this wiki page is for! Maybe it isn't used as often, but some other pages are not used either and are still kept. At least Chatbuddy is in Madness Combat , unlike other pages that were candidates for deletion. Please keep chatbuddy on the wiki. ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 16:06, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Chatbuddy does NOT need its own article. Unlike bandages and poster, Chatbuddy isn't a major part of the series. It's just a silly chatbox that appears in two episodes. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 19:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I see.. ;( ItsAMadMadMadMadMadness (talk) 15:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC)